


naturally cute

by renjunscaramel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fictober, Fluff, M/M, a shitty drabble dont, and johnny being salty, basically just kun being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: kun always wears johnnys's clothes. johnny ends up saying 'keep it' cause kun looks so cute. But johnny is steadily running out of clothes.





	naturally cute

"Kunnieee," Johnny was basically whining when he looked at Kun, who was all wrapped up in blankets on his bed, eyes focused on his phone screen.

"Will you come shopping with me today? I need clothes"

"What? Again?" Kun looked away from his phone to look at Johnny who was going through his closet, which was pretty empty compared to what it was like last week. “We literally just went shopping like… a week ago”

"Well, you keep stealing my clothes and you look too cute so I can't just ask them back now can I?" 

"then why won't we go shopping together so i could steal more of your clothes?" kun said, rather sassily.

"fine." johnny said, poking his tongue out of his mouth.

"fine." Kun replied, getting out of the bed with the blankets still wrapped around him. Instead of leaving the room, like Johnny thought he would do, Kun surprised him, and walked over to give Johnny a short peck on the lips.   
“i’ll go get ready, baobei”  
“Alright, sweetie” Johnny connected their lips one more time before Kun walked out of the room.

-

"No not that one," 

Johnny was holding a rather ugly brownish greenish hoodie. 

"It’s not stealing material. Don’t buy it" 

"Perfect, I'm buying this"

"Wait no"

Kun tried to get the hoodie out of Johnny’s hands. With no luck though. Instead of reaching for it, he tried a different way.

“Johnny,” Kun cuddled up to the olders side, trying to act cute so he wouldn’t buy that hoodie.

“Gimme the hoodie please” he added a little pout and grabby hands to get what he wanted.

“Fine, put it back I guess”

Johnny gave up unbelievably fast, but Kun didn’t complain. 

“Thank you, baobei” Kun snatched the hoodie from Johnny’s hands and kissed his cheek softly.

Johnny had a master plan as they entered the mall. Take the ugliest shirts and hoodies you can find and buy clothes you'd actually wear secretly. In the end it didn't work out very well though, since Kun practically chose everything for him. 

So Johnny started exchanging the hoodies for way bigger ones, hoping that Kun wouldn't have as much interest in wearing them. (well guess what johnald, you were wrong)

-

In about 6 hours, the boys finally got home with 10 shopping bags. At that moment Johnny realized that it wasn't the best idea to go shopping with Kun. All he got were hoodies and t-shirts, which basically belonged to Kun once he tried any of those on.

Johnny didn't even notice when Kun had taken one of the shopping bags to the bathroom with him, so when Kun walked out of the bathroom, he was surprised to say the least. He was wearing one of Johnny’s (now Kuns) sweaters with nothing underneath but his boxers.

"I took the largest hoodies I could find and you still look cute" Johnny said, wrapping his hands around the younger man’s waist.

Kun stood up on his tiptoes and their lips were only millimeters apart. Johnny could feel every word Kun spoke on his lips. He placed a soft kiss on Kun’s lips . 

“Well what can i do, i'm just naturally cute”


End file.
